Puppy Love
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: There's a security leak at the Secret Security Headquarters. Will the Impossibles be able to discover the cause of it? With the help of a super charged pup, anything can happen!
1. The Stray Puppy

Dusk in the city of Megatropolis was all but relaxing. The Impossibles were speeding down the street in the Impossi-Mobile, hot on the heels of another bank robber. This one was driving at top speed down the road, but the Impossibles were starting to close in.

"We should have him in another stretch or so," Coiley said.

"Right, Coiley," Multi, who was driving, said. "Rally . . . . . whoa!"

Multi suddenly slammed on the brakes, and the Impossi-Mobile screeched to a halt. The bank robber laughed, and drove off.

"He's getting away!" Coiley shouted.

"I'll go after him!" Fluey shouted, converting to liquid. "Rally ho-ho!"

"What did you stop for, anyway, Multi?" Coiley asked, as Multi got out of the car, and walked around to the front of it. He bent down, and when he stood back up straight, he was holding a little, very dirty, brown and white puppy.

"Sorry, Coiley," he said. "But I didn't want to run over this dog."

The puppy looked around, and she began whimpering and shaking a little. Multi held her up, and looking her over.

"Is it okay?" Coiley asked. "We didn't hit it, did we?"

"No, I don't think we hit her," Multi said. "No collar . . . . no tags . . . . doesn't look like she has any injuries . . . . at least none that I can see. But she looks awfully young to be out here by herself."

"I'll check the alley and see if I can find the mother," Coiley said, and he bounced into the alley. By then, Fluey streamed back over.

"Where's Coiley?" he asked.

"He's in the alley," Multi said. "He's looking for this puppy's mother. What happened to the crook?"

"Oh, he saw me coming after him, panicked, and tried hiding in the back of a police squad car. But where'd the puppy come from?"

"That's why I stopped so suddenly. I saw the puppy in the road and I didn't want to hit her. I can't find a collar or tags. I think she might be a stray."

"Hey, Multi!" Coiley called, and he began bouncing out of the alley. "I can't find any sign of a mother dog, or any other puppies."

"We'd better take her to a vet," Fluey said.

"Good idea," Multi said, getting back into the Impossi-Mobile. Coiley took the driver's seat, and Fluey jumped in as well. Coiley knew a good vet in town. They would be open at this time of day.

When the boys reached the vet, they changed out of their superhero form and back into their rock and roll form (I still don't know how it's done). They did this so they wouldn't freak out Dr. Stone. Coiley often went to Dr. Stone with his younger sister, Courtney, who had a pet turtle, but only before he acquired his super powers. When the boys walked in, the receptionist immediately recognized Coiley.

"Calvin Collins!" she shouted, using Coiley's real name. "Long time, no see."

"Hi, Leslie," Coiley said. "These are my friends . . . ."

"Franky and Mark," Fluey interjected, giving Leslie his and Multi's real names. The boys rarely went by their given names these days. Usually only if they ran across someone who knew them before they got their super powers. This was one of those times.

"So what brings you boys down here?" Leslie asked.

"Well, we almost ran over this puppy," Multi said. "She was in the road, and we couldn't find a mother dog."

"Well, let's get her looked at," Leslie said, taking the puppy from Multi. Then, the four of them went into one of the examining rooms. Moments later, the vet, Dr. Stone, walked in.

"So what do we have here?" he asked.

"A stray puppy," Multi replied. "We almost hit her with our car."

"Nice to know our brakes work," Fluey commented.

"I couldn't find any tags," Multi continued. "Or her mother. Or any injuries."

Dr. Stone began a routine examination. The puppy whined a little, but she was pretty calm, otherwise. Once he was done, he picked her up, and turned to the boys.

"She seems to be in good health," he said. "Just a little underweight. Age wise, I'd say she's about nine weeks old."

"She looks kinda small for nine weeks," Fluey said.

"Maybe she's the runt of the litter," Coiley said, shrugging. "What kind of breed is she?"

"I'd say a mixed breed," Dr. Stone said. "I can't really tell what of, though."

Dr. Stone let go of the puppy for a minute, and she raced directly to Multi, barking. Multi picked her up, and she started licking his face.

"Hey, cut that out," Multi said with a laugh.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you," Dr. Stone commented.

"I don't know if I should keep her," Multi said. "I mean, I'd like to, but the three of us lead kind of a . . . . hectic lifestyle."

"Well, she's going to need someone to take care of her," Dr. Stone said.

"Come on, Multi, I think it'd be kinda fun to have a pet," Fluey said. "She could be like our mascot or something."

Multi gave in. He couldn't help it. This puppy definitely seemed to like him a lot, and the truth was, he liked her a lot, too.

The next morning, the Secret Security Headquarters was in a bit of an uproar. Big D was pacing around his office while his secretary, Phyllis Dawson, watched.

"That's the fifth agent this month," Big D said. "I don't understand it. How in the world did the Secret Nasty Association of Plotters find out about the assignment?"

"I wish I knew, sir," Phyllis sighed. "But I don't. The only thing I can think of is there's a leak somewhere."

"Precisely what I was thinking," Big D said. Then he sat down behind his desk. "The problem is trying to find out who and where the leak is coming from."

"And that's going to be easier said than done," Phyllis replied.

Big D nodded, and dismissed her. Phyllis left his office, sat down at her desk, and to work on some typing. As she was clacking away at her typewriter, one of the SSHQ's new agents, Gilbert Specktrum, walked into the room, carrying a stack of papers and a package of Skittles.

"Morning, Phyllis," he said, putting them both on Phyllis's desk. "I've got those reports Big D wanted me to do. And I brought you some Skittles. I know they're your favorite candy."

"How thoughtful," Phyllis said. She loved Skittles, but she wasn't too crazy about Specktrum flirting with her, which was something he did often since coming to work for the SSHQ.

"So Phyllis," he said. "It's Friday night tonight. How 'bout a date?"

"No," Phyllis said. "I'm not interested, Gil."

"Aw come on, it'll be fun! A little dinner, a little dancing . . . ."

"Gil, every week, you come into my office and ask me for a date, and every week, I give you the same answer. No."

"Come on, baby. What do you say we go paint the town red?"

"What do you say I paint your face black and blue if you don't back off?"

Gil got the message, and backed off. Then he left. He had other work to do. Phyllis got back to her typing, but stopped when the door opened. Thinking it was Gil, Phyllis took the package of Skittles and hurled it at the door.

"I said I'm not interested!" she shouted.

"Whoa!" Fluey shouted, as he caught the Skittles before they could hit him in the face. "What was _that_ for? And if you don't want 'em, mind if I open 'em?"

"Oh, sorry, guys," Phyllis said, sheepishly. "I thought you were Agent Specktrum. And go ahead and help yourself, Fluey."

"Still trying to get you to go out with him, huh?" Fluey asked, as he opened the Skittles, and sat down on the couch.

"That man can't take a hint," Phyllis groaned. Then she looked over at Multi, and saw the puppy in his arms.

"When did you get a dog, Multi?" she asked.

"Last night," Multi said. "We nearly hit her with the car during a high speed chase."

"Remind me to tell Mike the brakes work perfectly," Fluey said, popping a couple of red Skittles in his mouth. "A little _too_ perfectly. Coiley and I were almost catapulted out of the car when Multi stopped like that."

"Anyway, we think she's a stray," Multi continued. "We took her to the vet, and he said she was fine, just underweight, that's all."

"I'm sure the K-Nine department has some puppy chow," Phyllis said, taking the puppy from Multi. "You know they breed the German shepards down there and train the puppies as soon as they're old enough. But I don't want you to turn this one over to the K-Nine department, Multi. She's too much of a sweetheart!"

Phyllis giggled, as she nuzzled her nose against the puppy's. The puppy barked, and snuggled up to her. Something was telling Multi that his new friend was going to be a big hit around the agency.

"What are you going to name her?" Phyllis asked.

"I don't know yet," Multi said. "What are some good dog names?"

"Well, Rover and Fido come to mind, but they've been done to death," Fluey said. "Besides, they don't sound right for a girl dog."

"My aunt had a dog she called Queenie," Coiley said.

"Nah," Multi said. "Why is it so hard to name a pet?"

"It's just as hard to name a kid," Phyllis replied. "Don't worry about it, Multi, the perfect name will hit you sooner or later."

The puppy began sniffing around, and then ran to Fluey. She jumped into his lap, and began pawing at the bag of Skittles he was holding. Then she grabbed it with her teeth, and pulled, causing the bag to tear, and multi-colored candies spilled to the floor. The puppy jumped off Fluey's lap, and began sniffing around at them, tasting one or two.

"Hold it there," Multi said, picking up the puppy. "Dogs can't eat candy. If you eat those Skittles, you're gonna get sick."

Multi stopped for a moment or so, and looked thoughtful. Then he smiled.

"That's it!" he shouted. "I think I'll call you Skittles. What do you guys think?"

"Well, not one I'd choose myself," Fluey said, as he was picking up the candy from the floor. "But it's cute."

"Yeah, it has a certain ring to it," Coiley replied.

"Well, what do you think?" Multi asked the puppy. "You like it?"

The puppy barked, wagged her tail, and licked Multi's face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Multi said, and he scratched Skittles behind her ears.


	2. Supercharged Skittles

A week passed since Multi had found Skittles. And his hunch had been right. She was quite popular with the SSHQ personnel. Especially Shawn and FG.

"Oooh, she's just so precious!" Shawn shouted, as she cradled the little puppy in her arms as if she were a baby.

"Hello, sweetheart," FG cooed, and she kissed Skittles's head. "You're just a little sweetie pie! Yes you are!"

"Now I know why they tell you if you want to pick up chicks, get a dog," Fluey said. "Look at 'em, they're going nuts over Skittles!"

"I hate to break this up," Multi said, taking his puppy from his girlfriend. "But I think you two better get back to going through our fan mail."

"Right," FG said, nodding. Big D had hired her and Shawn to help with the scores of incoming fan mail the singing Impossibles got. Phyllis used to handle it, and she did help the two girls every now and again, but there was just too much of it, and Phyllis had other things to do at the agency.

In any case, the Impossibles decided to go down to the labs to see what Reggie Johnson and Dr. Phelps were doing. As they were on their way, they passed Gil Specktrum.

"Hiya guys," he said. Then he turned to Skittles. "Awwww, hello there, poochie-woochie."

Skittles immediately began growling at Gil. She always did that whenever she saw him. And Gil was the only person at the agency she didn't seem to like. But then again, it's kind of hard to respect a grown man who calls you "poochie-woochie."

"Poochie-woochie?" Fluey repeated. "Excuse me?! Sheesh! No wonder Phyllis won't go out with you!"

"Hardy har, har," Gil said, sarcastically. "So what are you boys up to?"

"We're going to see Reggie and Dr. Phelps," Multi said. Skittles began growling again. "Easy, girl."

"I see," Gil said. "Well, I won't keep you. Bye, pup."

Gil went to pet Skittles, but she just growled at him.

"I don't think your dog likes me, Multi," he said, pulling his hand away.

"Maybe it's your cheap cologne," Fluey commented. "Seriously, that stuff should be registered as knockout gas."

"Fluey, you are a regular laugh riot," Gil said, and he walked away. The Impossibles just shrugged, and went down to the laboratory.

"Hey, what's up, docs?" Fluey quipped. Both Reggie and Dr. Phelps groaned.

"You're on a roll today, Fluey," Coiley said, rolling his eyes.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Multi asked.

"Reggie has an idea for experimental rocket fuel," Dr. Phelps said.

"It's supposed to make anything move at super speed," Reggie explained. "But I dare not use it yet. I still need to make some adjustments to it. I just hope it doesn't get leaked!"

"Oh yeah," Multi said, as he put a squirming Skittles down on the floor. She walked off and began sniffing around the lab.

"I heard about the leaks," Multi went on.

"It's weird," Coiley said. "I thought only SSHQ agents were permitted to know what goes on here."

"They are," Dr. Phelps said. "Big D is thinking that the Secret Nasty Association of Plotters sent someone to infiltrate the agency, but we haven't figured out who it is yet."

"Yeah, man," Fluey said. "But we'll figure it out sooner or later. I just hope this rocket fuel of yours doesn't get leaked."

Reggie nodded. As the Impossibles, Reggie, and Dr. Phelps continued to discuss the security leaks, Skittles jumped up onto the table, and sniffed at a bowl filled with some kind of purple liquid. It smelled pretty good, so she started lapping it. Multi heard her, and glanced over.

"Uh oh," he aid, and he ran over and took the bowl away from his puppy. "You're just into everything, aren't you, girl? Hey, Reggie, what's in this bowl, anyway?"

"Uh oh . . . . ." Reggie said, beginning to look nervous. "That's . . . . . my rocket fuel."

Suddenly, Skittles began shaking. She looked like she had swallowed a Mexican jumping bean. Her hind legs began to move at a very fast pace, and then her front legs followed. It sounded like she was an engine revving up. Then, suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a flash went _ping-ping-ping_-ing all around the room with such speed, nobody could catch it. Skittles was bouncing all over the laboratory like a pinball (complete with sound effect).

"Look out!" Coiley shouted.

"Duck!" Multi warned. Everyone ducked as the flash of lightning zoomed by, and continued pinging around the room.

"Who does she think she is? Ricochet Rabbit?!" Fluey shouted, as he ducked again.

"I've heard of bouncing off the walls before, but this is ridiculous!" Reggie shouted.

"I think you've created a monster!" Dr. Phelps shouted.

Finally, the lightning streak blasted right into Multi's arms, and stopped. Skittles tiredly began panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Whew!" she breathed.

"Wow, that was some stuff!" Coiley shouted.

"I hope that stuff won't hurt her," Multi said.

"No, it's harmless," Reggie said. "I've ran some tests on the stuff, and it should be safe . . . . . though your dog might have these super speed powers for the rest of her life."

"She'll fit in with us just fine," Fluey said.

"Attention all agents!" Phyllis's voice rang through the SSHQ's PA system then. "All agents report to auditorium immediately! Repeat, all agents report to the auditorium immediately!"

"All agents?" Coiley asked. "Uh oh, this doesn't sound good."

"Something tells me Big D's going to take drastic measures about this security leak," Multi said, and the five-some (well, six-some if you include Skittles) went to the auditorium.

Practically the entire agency was in the auditorium within minutes of the announcement. Usually when Big D orders immediately, it means immediately! Once everyone was in the room, Big D stepped up to the podium on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "By now, I am sure you are all aware of our security leak."

"That's for sure, chief!" an agent shouted out.

"We have lost five agents already," Big D continued. "The Secret Nasty Association of Plotters were able to find out our agent's assignments, as well as their personal information. That was how they put them out of commission, by striking when they least expected it. Now then, there are only two people in this building who have full access to every file and database in this agency, and those are myself, and Phyllis."

"Should we take that to mean one of you is in cahoots with SNAP?" another agent called out.

"Certainly not!" Big D shouted. "But apparently, there _is_ an agent here who _is_ in cahoots with SNAP."

Voices exploded everywhere in the auditorium, making their claims on being innocent. Phyllis handed Big D a gavel and banged it on the podium to get everyone's attention.

"Quiet! Quiet please!" he shouted, and everyone settled down.

"If ya ask me," an agent, apparently from Brooklyn, said. "I tink dose Impossibles might know sometin' about dis."

"Huh?!" Coiley shouted. "How would we know about it?!"

"Well, maybe you wouldn't, Coil Man," the Brooklyn agent said. "But your friends . . . . Multi Man can be in two places at once, and that can easily cover up sometin' . . . . I mean, one of his images can be wit da two of you, while he was busy wit da files, and den contactin' SNAP!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Fluey interjected.

"Yeah, well, what about you, Fluid Man?" a woman agent pointed out. "You could've sneaked into the plumbing and eavesdropped through the walls!"

"What?!" Fluey shouted. "How do we know either of you two isn't the leaker?!"

"All right, all right, settle down!" Big D shouted, banging his gavel against the podium. "I know we are all a bit edgy, and quick to accuse, but the fact of the matter is someone is leaking information to SNAP."

"I betcha it's your right hand gal, boss," another agent commented. "After all, _she_ has access to all the files!"

"Or what about Multi Man's girlfriend?" another asked. "She used to work for the Siren!"

"Brother, this is getting ridiculous," Fluey muttered to Multi and Coiley. "Everybody's blaming everybody else!"

"Including us," Multi said, stroking Skittles's back.

"You know, we didn't start having the leaks until that . . . . that _mutt_ showed up!" another agent yelled. Multi stood up, and glared at him.

"That's not true!" he shouted. "There was a security leak before we found Skittles!"

"Yeah, like right before it," another one said. "I say the dog is the cause of the security leak! She's probably bugged!"

"If she were bugged, we'd have found a microphone by now!" Multi shouted. "She would have short circuited after the first time I gave her a bath!"

"They're doing amazing things with technology these days," another agent said. "Water proof microphones and all."

"Hey, man, do you believe this?" Fluey asked.

"I'm getting a headache," Coiley groaned.

More voices exploded around the auditorium, now blaming Skittles's arrival on the security leak. Big D was starting to get pretty darn fed up with it.

"That's enough!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "If anyone else has an opinion or a theory about who, or _what_ the leaker might be, I suggest you submit it in writing. I will _not_ have accusations be made of any agent, _or_ their pets! Meeting dismissed!"

With one final whack of the gavel, everyone turned to leave and they went back to what they were doing before the meeting was called. Skittles began to whimper, and Multi stroked her.

"Don't worry, girl," he said. "Everything will work out. We know you couldn't possibly be the leaker."

"Boys," Big D said, coming up to the three of them. "I want to see you in my office right away."

"Are we in trouble?" Coiley asked.

"No," Big D said. "At least not yet. But it's of the utmost importance that I see the three of you privately, immediately."


	3. Impossi Pup

The boys nervously walked into Big D's office. Even though Big D told them they weren't in trouble, that didn't make them feel any less nervous. Big D and Phyllis walked in seconds afterward. Big D took Skittles from Multi and handed her to Phyllis.

"Big D, wait!" Multi shouted, reaching for his puppy. "You . . . . you really don't think Skittles is . . . . . I mean, how could she be?"

"Calm down," Big D said. "I don't think your dog is the culprit. But I want to make sure she isn't, which is why Phyllis is going to look her over for anything out of the ordinary. And if heaven forbid she _is _bugged, I can't have her in this office. I want to talk to you boys about more than the possibility of the dog being the leaker."

The Impossibles looked at each other. Something was telling them it was serious. Phyllis took Skittles out of the room, and sat down at her desk. She took a package of doggie treats out of her desk drawer and gave Skittles one.

"You're such a good girl," she cooed. "You don't have any bugs on you."

Phyllis gave Skittles another treat, and began to inspect her fur, going down to the root of it, just in case. As she was inspecting the pup, who should walk in but Gil Specktrum?

"Hiya, Philly-baby," he said.

"Don't ever call me Philly, Specktrum," Phyllis said. She _hated_ to be called "Philly."

"Sorry," Gil said. "The chief in the office?"

"Yep," Phyllis said, still going through Skittles's fur. "But you can't go in there now. He's in a meeting with the Impossibles. Top secret stuff."

"Oh I see," Gil said. "But he told me to drop off some reports the minute I got done with them."

"You can't go in there, Gil. No one's allowed in there. You'll have to wait until he comes out. Or you can leave them on my desk and I'll give them to Big D as soon as he's finished in there."

"No offense, Phyl, but with all the leaks that have been happening, I don't think I oughta leave these on your desk and then leave."

"Well then, if you don't trust me, you're just going to have to wait."

"Fine and dandy with me. Hey there, cutie."

Gil reached to pet Skittles, but she growled, and barked at him. Gil took a few steps back, nervously.

"My sediments exactly, sister," Phyllis whispered to the puppy.

Meanwhile, Big D was telling the Impossibles why he had called them into his office to speak privately.

"I'm a bit concerned, boys," he said. "I don't know how these leaks are getting out, but the fact of the matter is they're getting out. Secret files have been stolen, and the files that are missing happen to be the files on the agents that we've lost. I don't know who it is, or how they're getting the files."

"So I take it you want us to investigate?" Coiley asked.

"No," Big D continued. "I'm going to let some of the other agents tackle this mystery. I'm the three of you to handle some smaller cases for the time being."

"Why, sir?" Multi asked.

"I want the three of you to remain as low profile as possible," Big D went on. "I'm afraid that the three of you might be the next targets, and that would spell disaster. One of the file cabinets had been broken into last night, and it happened to be the drawer labeled H through N."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," Fluey said.

"Right," Big D said. "Fortunately, Phyllis and I have the files on you boys hidden, but we can't tell you, or anyone else where they're hidden. We can't take chances. You three are the best agents I have, and SNAP would just love the chance to put you out of commission."

"Gotcha, chief," Fluey said.

"Now then," Big D said. "Tonight, I want you to stake out the Fifth National Bank. There have been a rash of bank robberies lately, and we've noticed a definite pattern. And I can not stress this enough boys, be ex_treme_ly careful."

The Impossibles left the office then. Once they came out, Phyllis stood up, and gave Skittles back to Multi.

"You'll be glad to know there's not even so much as a flea on this pup," she said.

"That's good to know," Multi said.

"So the meeting's over?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, why?" Fluey asked.

"Nothing," Gil said. "The chief just wanted me to drop off some reports for him."

"Just leave them on the desk, Specktrum," Big D said. "I have a lot to do."

"Yes sir," Gil said, and he put the reports on the desk. "By the way, sir. I was just wondering, with all these security leaks and all, how do you keep everything straight?"

"I'm sorry, Specktrum, but you are not authorized to know that information," Big D said. "Even if there wasn't a security leak, I wouldn't be able to give you that information. Your security clearance is not at that level just yet."

"Yes sir," Gil said, and he left.

Later that night, The Impossibles were staking out the Fifth National Bank. It was pretty quiet.

"I hate stake outs," Fluey groaned. "They are the pits!"

"I know," Multi said, scratching Skittles behind the ears. "But we can't do anything about it until this leak gets taken care of."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fluey said, stifling a yawn. "Do me a favor. Wake me up if something happens."

"Check," Coiley said.

It was quiet for a few more seconds, but suddenly, an alarm started ringing, but it wasn't coming from the Fifth National Bank. It was coming from the jewelry store across the street.

"Let's go check this out," Coiley said, springing out of the car. Multi and Fluey followed, but not before Multi put Skittles down on the seat.

"You stay here, Skittles," he said. Skittles barked, and saluted, and Multi took off after his friends.

The minute the Impossibles took off, a crook came from behind the bank, and climbed into the Impossi-Mobile.

"Nice getaway car," he said. "And they left the keys in here, too. Now ain't that nice of 'em? I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow it!"

Right before the crook blasted off, Skittles jumped out of the car, and ran across the street, barking her head off. The Impossibles were starting to come back from the jewelry store.

"I don't understand it," Coiley said. "I thought for sure the place was being robbed."

"Probably just faulty wiring in the alarm," Fluey said, shrugging.

"Hey, Skittles!" Multi shouted, picking up his puppy. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the Impossi-Mobile!"

"That'd be hard if the car's gone," Fluey said. "And there goes the crook now!"

"After him!" Coiley shouted.

"Rally ho!" The Impossibles yelled in unison and took off. The crook looked in the rearview mirror and saw the three super teenagers after him, and stepped on the gas.

"Hold it, fellas," Coiley said. "We'll never catch him like this."

"Where's FG's scooter when we need it?" Fluey asked.

Suddenly, Skittles started barking. She backed up for a minute, and then, began stomping her legs in place until they became a large blur. Once she was revved up, she shot down the street with a flash of lightning.

ZOOOOOM!

"Go get him, Skittles!" Multi called.

Skittles shot down the street with such alarming speed, not even the Impossibles could see her go. The crook couldn't see her, either, at least not until she hit the back of the car. WHAM!

"Hey!" the crook shouted. He stopped the Impossi-Mobile and turned around to see who just rear ended him, but no one was there. He started driving again, when this time, something bit him in the leg.

"Yeeeoooowwwwaaach!" he yelled. He looked down, and once again, saw nothing. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look, but nothing was there.

Skittles was having a field day. She was moving so fast, he didn't even _see_ her zip around! One moment, she was sitting on the seat next to the thief, and the next, she was at the hood of the car. Finally, the crook figured he was going bananas, so he got out of the car, and began running. Skittles tore after him, and ran around him in circles, yapping all the way. But the crook didn't see anything.

"HELP! POLICE!" he yelled. "Lock me up in a nice safe padded cell! AAAAAUUUUGGHHHH!"

And with that, the crook ran right into the police station, and booked himself. The Impossibles were practically hysterical. Skittles barked, and shot over to Multi, actually knocking him off his feet, since she was moving too fast, and didn't have time to apply her "brakes" this time around (which was why she didn't knock Multi over in the lab when she drank the fuel). Coiley and Fluey just laughed as Skittles began licking her mop-topped friend's face.

"Okay, okay, easy, girl!" Multi shouted. "Let's go back to HQ and report."

"Right," Coiley said, petting Skittles. "Good work, Skittles."

Skittles barked, and gave Coiley's hand a lick. The four of them went back to the SSHQ and reported back to the chief. They were telling Big D and Phyllis about what had happened.

"Apparently, our stake out plans got leaked," Coiley said. "The alarm went off at a jewelry store, and that crook who robbed the bank tried to steal the Impossi-Mobile."

"Then Skittles took off after him," Multi said. "She was running after him so fast, he didn't even see her coming. He didn't know what hit him!"

"How could she have done that?" Big D asked.

"Our resident nutty professor, Dr. Reginald Johnson, made a rocket fuel formula, and Skittles drank it," Fluey said. "So now she's got super speed."

"Oh yeah, she'll definitely fit in with you guys," Phyllis said with a laugh.

The next morning, the Impossibles arrived at the SSHQ offices. When they arrived, they found Phyllis putting papers and photos into folders.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Coiley asked.

"Another break in," Phyllis said with a sigh. "These guys will stop at nothing until they find your files. They practically tore apart the C, F, and M sections. And don't get me started on the I's!"

"What I don't understand is how they can get into the file cabinet," Multi said. "You keep it locked, don't you?"

"Yes, and Big D and I are the only ones who have the keys," Phyllis said.

"I've had it up to here with these security leaks!" Big D shouted, storming out of his office. "I don't care if it takes every agent I have! I want these leaks stopped, and I want them stopped now!"

"We're doing the best we can, chief," Phyllis said. "The problem is we don't have any clues."

"Start compiling background checks," Big D ordered. "Look for anything suspicious. Multi, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we're going to have to put your girlfriend on the possible suspect list, considering her connections with the Siren."

"Shawn won't like the sound of that," Multi said.

"We don't have a choice," Big D said.

And with that, Big D left the room. The others just stood there, not knowing what to think. Phyllis put down the folder for a moment, and opened her desk drawer.

"I almost forgot," she said. "I've got something special for Skittles."

Phyllis reached into her drawer, and pulled out a small, puppy-sized blue bodysuit, a small silver cape, a small blue mask, and little silver boots. There was a silver lightning bolt on the front of the suit.

"I figured since you have a super dog," she said, "she should have her own super suit."

"Great idea!" Multi shouted, as he and Phyllis put the puppy-sized super suit on Skittles. Phyllis took a mirror out of the desk, and held it up.

"What do you think, Skittles?" she asked.

Skittles looked at herself in the mirror. Then she barked, wagged her tail, and jumped into Phyllis's arms, licking her face.

"I think she digs her new threads," Fluey said with a laugh. "Now we've got to think of a superhero name for her."

"What about Impossi-Pup?" Phyllis suggested. "I mean, you've got the Impossi-Mobile, the Impossi-Sub, the Impossi-Jet . . . . Impossi-Pup kind of fits."

"What do you say, Skits?" Fluey asked. "You want to join the team as Impossi-Pup?"

Skittles barked happily, jumped to Fluey, and began licking his face. Fluey laughed, and he handed her back to Multi.

"Okay, okay!" he shouted. "Cut it out. I get wet enough in this line of work already!"

The others laughed. It was at that moment when Gil came into the office.

"Hey gang," he said. "What's happening?"

"We're officially a quartet," Multi said, holding up Skittles. "Meet Impossi-Pup."

"Hey, very cute," Gil said, and he reached to pet her, but, as usual, Skittles just growled at him, and began barking.

"I don't know what it is about you, Gil," Multi said. "But you're the only one she reacts like that to."

"Who knows?" Gil said, shrugging. "Hey, Phyllis . . . . double feature at the drive-in Saturday night. How about it?"

"I'd rather have my teeth drilled without Novocain," Phyllis said, bluntly. "With a ten horse power dentist drill yet."

"What's with all the paper on the desk?" Gil asked, picking up one of the documents. "Filing cabinet explode?"

"Give me that!" Phyllis yelled, yanking the paper out of Gil's hands before he could read it. "This is classified information! Someone broke into the files last night looking for the information on the Impossibles."

"Yikes," Gil said. "Did he get away with them?"

"No, thank goodness," Phyllis said. "Big D and I have them locked away."

"I hope it's in a good spot," Gil said.

"Nice try, Specks. You're not gonna worm any information out of me. And don't even try asking the boys. They don't know, either."

"You guys don't even know where your own files are?" Gil asked, turning to the Impossibles.

"They don't call this place the Secret Security Headquarters for nothing, Gil," Fluey said, with a shrug. "But why are you so interested in the files on us, anyway?"

"No reason," Gil shrugged. "I was just curious. SNAP's targeting the SSHQ's top agents, and you three are pretty much Big D's pets."

"I wouldn't say that," Big D said, coming into the room. "They're going to have to go through the background check like all the others."

"I see," Gil said. Then he checked his watch. "I'd better be going. I've got an appointment. Phyllis, if you change your mind about the drive in, let me know."

"I won't," Phyllis said, rolling her eyes.

"I love it when they play hard to get," Gil said, and then he left.

"So who's playing?" Phyllis asked, as she continued to put the files back into the folders. "Yeecchhh!"

The day went on as usual. Big D was afraid to give out assignments because of the security leaks, and it was driving him completely out of his mind. Phyllis was working on the background checks of the agents. She found out at least three agents had spent time in jail, but it wasn't for anything major, and they were all teenagers at the time. By nine that night, she'd had it with background checks. She was pulling some major overtime. Big D had left already, and Phyllis couldn't take it any longer.

"How's it going?" Fluey asked as he came into the office.

"Slowly," Phyllis sighed. "I've found out some dirt on some of the agents. I've had to update the possible suspects list constantly."

"Have you checked Gil Specktrum's file yet? I'm getting this weird feeling about him."

"Not yet. I can't seem to find Specktrum's file. I probably accidently put it back in the wrong place. I'm not going to worry about it, though. Incidentally, why are you here so late, Fluey?"

"I thought I'd stand watch. Try to catch the culprit red-handed."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Hey, it's the only way we're gonna collar the crook."

"All right. But be careful. You know you can't change into your superhero identity without Multi and Coiley."

"I know. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Phyllis nodded, locked up the files, put the key in her purse, and left. Fluey turned off all the lights, and ducked around a corner, so he wouldn't be seen. At around nine forty-five, someone came into the office. Fluey watched as a mysterious figure dressed in black came into the office with a large flashlight. The figure pulled a skeleton key out of his pocket, stuck it in the file cabinet, and unlocked it. He went through it, and then went to another cabinet.

_So that's how he got into the files,_ Fluey thought.

"If I don't find those files soon, I'm in hot water with SNAP," the figure said, as he looked around. "If they ain't out here, then they must be in the chief's office."

The figure took his skeleton key, and unlocked the door to Big D's office. Fluey snuck over in order to watch. The shadowy figure was going through Big D's desk, cabinets, and other places, trying to locate the files he wanted, but he wasn't having any luck. As he was looking, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked once he picked it up. "No, not yet, sir. They've got those files hidden pretty well."

Fluey then picked up the phone on Phyllis's desk in order to hear the conversation.

"What was that?" the person on the other end of the phone asked.

"What?" the figure said.

"I thought I heard a click. Is someone else on the line?"

"Couldn't be, boss. Nobody's here at this time of night. I made sure of it."

"Just make sure you find those files. We can't wait forever for them! Once we get the files on the Impossibles, we'll be able to destroy them for good!"

"Right."

Fluey hung up the phone, and slowly creapt towards the door. But before he got even halfway there, he was grabbed from behind, and a cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth. He let out a shriek, and began struggling, but his assailant had an iron grip. That's when Fluey noticed the smell. He first thought it was chloroform, but then he realized it wasn't. He knew this scent. It was that awful cheap cologne Gilbert Specktrum was always wearing. The minute he recognized the scent, he lapsed into unconsciousness.


	4. Big Trouble

The next morning, Multi and Coiley were coming into the office, while Phyllis was cleaning up a mess of papers, files, and some other items that had been knocked off her desk the night before.

"Not another break in," Coiley said.

"You guessed it," Phyllis replied. "I just hope Fluey comes in soon. He can tell us what happened, provided he saw what happened when he was here last night. He said he was trying to catch the thief in the act."

"You mean he isn't here?" Multi asked.

"What do you mean?" Phyllis asked.

"His aunt called us both early this morning," Multi said. "She wanted to know if we had seen Fluey. Apparently, he didn't go home last night. We figured he spent the night here after he found out who the leak was."

"I hope he didn't try to capture whoever it was by himself," Phyllis said.

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't," Coiley said. "Fluey may be a bit impulsive, but he's not stupid. By the way, is there anything missing from the filing cabinet this morning?"

"Only Gilbert Specktrum's file, which I apparently misplaced yesterday afternoon. I can't do a background check on him without it."

Skittles suddenly started barking, and she jumped out of Multi's arms. She ran to door of Big D's office, and made like a pointer (_poing!_) Multi walked over, and picked up something off the floor.

"Hey, it's Fluey's guitar," he said. "He wouldn't just leave it laying around like this."

"Something weird's going on here," Phyllis said. "We'd better go alert the chief."

So the threesome (and Skittles) went into Big D's office and explained to him what had been going on.

"We found his guitar by your door, chief," Coiley said. "I know Fluey. Music is his life. He'd never leave his guitar anywhere."

"You're positive on that," Big D said.

"Absolutely," Multi replied. "You've got to let us look for him, chief. He might be in trouble."

"All right, boys," Big D said. "But be careful. You know you can't become your superhero identities without Fluid."

"We know," Coiley said. "Thanks, chief!"

And with that, Multi and Coiley ran out of the office. Skittles barked, and went after them, but Phyllis picked her up.

"Not this time, sweetie," she said, stroking her back. "Let the boys do this by themselves."

Skittles whimpered, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to catch the boys now. Multi managed to teach her not to use her super speed powers unless she was in her "Impossi-Pup" uniform.

As Coiley and Multi were searching, Fluey was just starting to regain consciousness. His head was killing him, and he felt nauseated. He shook his head out to regain composure, and blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness. He was in an empty room, with only one door, and no windows. He had been tied to a chair, and gagged, to prevent him from calling for help. Immediately, Fluey began writhing around, trying to loosen his bonds. He stopped when he heard the door open. Inside walked none other than Gilbert Specktrum, followed by a mysterious, shadowy figure.

"I have to say, Specktrum," the shadow said. "It's not the files on those Impossibles, but I'm pleased with what you have brought me."

"Thank you, sir," Specktrum said, and he walked over to Fluey. "I don't believe you two have been formally introduced, have you? Fluid Man, I would like you to meet the head of the Secret Nasty Association of Plotters. We call him the Supreme Snapper."

_I knew it!_ Fluey thought. _I knew he was the security leak!_

"Believe me, this was something unexpected," Specktrum continued. "I _had_ hoped Miss Dawson would have accepted my offer to take her out. After a little wining and dining, she'd tell me everything about you three I wanted to know. It's a shame my truth drug only works when mixed with alcohol. Otherwise, we'd give it to you in a second."

"No matter," the Supreme Snapper said. "Soon, we'll have everything we need to know to destroy you Impossibles for good."

Fluey glared at the Supreme Snapper, and writhed around to get loose. He was also yelling, even though he knew it wasn't going to do him any good. Specktrum just laughed, and took a small bottle out of his pocket.

"Fluey, Fluey, Fluey," he said. "You're much, much, _much_ too tense. You need to calm yourself. Now just relax. This will all be over with in no time at all."

Spectrum aimed his bottle, and sprayed the contents in Fluey's face. It was his cheap cologne, the same stuff that had knocked him out back at the SSHQ. Fluey coughed, moaned, and passed out.

"Excellent work, Specktrum," the Supreme Snapper said. "Now, we must prepare for the arrival of the other two."

Specktrum nodded, untied Fluey for the moment, and carried him out of the room. He and the Supreme Snapper knew Multi and Coiley would be coming to the SNAP HQ eventually, and they had to prepare a reception for them.

Meanwhile, Multi and Coiley were driving all over Megatropolis. They had been searching all morning, and they couldn't find a trace of Fluey, or SNAP's headquarters.

"Why don't we check out the Snap Rubber Company?" Coiley asked. "That's where SNAP was hiding out the last time we had to . . . ."

"Don't you remember, Coiley?" Multi asked. "The police shut it down, and the place was demolished after we took care of Professor Stretch."

"Oh. I really wish there was an easier way of doing this. As far as I know, Fluey doesn't have a communication device like we do."

"What did he do with that two way wrist TV Reggie gave him that one time we almost broke up the team? You know, when we were tackling the Siren?"

"I don't know. I don't even think he still has it. I guess I could try to tap into it's signal. But I don't think it will do us any good. I remember Reggie said something along the lines of the signal on it isn't as strong as it is on the guitars."

Coiley picked up his guitar, and pushed a couple of buttons on the back of the neck, and fiddled with the tuning pegs. Unfortunately, all he got was static. It was the same with Multi, trying to get Fluey's two way wrist TV on the Impossi-Mobile's onboard computer tracking system.

"We'd better look for SNAP's headquarters," Multi said. "Chances are when we find it, we'll find Fluey."

"That's as good an idea as any," Coiley said. "Let's go."

Multi drove off, and he and Coiley continued the search.

Back at the SSHQ, Skittles was going practically bananas. She was whimpering, whining, and howling. Phyllis petted her to calm her down.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she said. "They'll be back soon."

"Makes you wish you spoke dog, doesn't it?" someone asked, coming into the room. Phyllis looked up, and groaned once she saw that it was Gil Specktrum. Immediately, Skittles stopped whining, and began growling.

"Where have you been?" Phyllis asked. "You're late."

"I had some loose ends that needed tying up."

"What kind of loose ends?"

"Personal stuff. I mean, a guy has the right to _some_ privacy! What I do in my spare time is none of the SSHQ's business, right?"

"I guess you're right."

"So what are you doing with the pup? I thought she and Multi were inseparable."

"Multi and Coiley went to look for Fluey. He didn't come in this morning, either, and Skittles found his guitar laying by the chief's door. He was here last night trying to catch our leak, and we're afraid maybe the leak might have caught _him_."

"You found his guitar by the chief's door? You sure _he_ isn't the leak himself? Sounds mighty suspicious if you ask me."

"Even if Fluey was the leak, which I am sure he most certainly is _not_, he wouldn't just leave his guitar behind. And what's more, I can't find your file, Specks. I've looked everywhere in this office, in Big D's office, and everywhere else we keep the files in this stupid building, and it's just disappeared on me."

"You have more places where you keep the files? Where?"

"Nice try."

Skittles started barking then, and kind of fiercely. Specktrum backed up, feeling a little intimidated, which he thought was ridiculous, since Skittles was just a little puppy.

"What's with her?" he asked.

"She either misses Multi, is worried about Fluey, or both," Phyllis said. "As a matter of fact, I'm worried, too."

"Eh, I'm sure the kid's fine. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"I don't know. SNAP's been after the Impossibles ever since they tangled with Professor Stretch."

"Well, Fluey's a teenage boy. Sometimes, teenage boys like to test their limits and spend a night or two away from home to stir up their parents. Scare 'em a little. I wouldn't put it past Fluey to try something like that. Besides, the kid's too aggressive _not_ to be the troubled teen type."

"Well, I _did_ see his file yesterday for the background check, and there _were_ records of him skipping school and running away from home when he was in his pre-teens . . . . and I've talked to FG, and she said he used to pick fights a lot in grade school . . . . but I really don't think he'd leave his guitar behind."

"Suit yourself."

And with that, Specktrum left. Skittles wanted to run after him and take a chunk out of his leg, but Phyllis stopped her.

"No you don't," she said. Then she sighed. "Not that I wouldn't mind to see you take a bite out of him, but Big D might feel otherwise."

Phyllis went back to going through the background checks on her computer. According to Big D's orders, she was going in a random order. That way, the leak wouldn't be able to beat her to the files she needed. Acting on a hunch, she typed in "Specktrum, Gilbert P" into her computer, and hit the "Enter" key. After a few minutes, a notice came onto the screen. "No Results Found." Phyllis found that to be a bit strange. Every single agent was in that computer, and no one had access to the agent database except Big D and herself.

"This calls for a little investigative reporting," Phyllis told Skittles. The little puppy barked in agreement, and watched Phyllis as she typed in "SNAP" into the search box. This search was going to take some time to complete.

Meanwhile, Multi and Coiley were still going down the street, looking for any clues to the location of SNAP's headquarters. They were using the Impossi-Mobile's onboard computer to track it down, wherever it was. Multi finally stopped the car outside what looked like an old, abandoned office building.

"Why do these evil organizations always hide out in old, abandoned buildings?" Coiley asked.

"Beats me," Multi said. "Must be some unwritten villain law or something. Come on. Something's telling me this is it."

Multi parked the Impossi-Mobile across the street. He didn't want SNAP agents discovering it outside their hideout, if it _was_ their hideout. Then their cover would be blown for sure. Coiley grabbed his guitar, just in case he needed to get in touch with Big D, or vice versa. Then, the two teenagers quietly slipped into the building through the back door. No one was around. They climbed up the stairs (they figured it would be faster than waiting for the elevator), and began checking all the rooms on each floor. Finally, Coiley came across something on the fifth floor.

"Multi, in here!" he called, quietly. Multi walked over, and looked inside the room. There was Fluey, slumped over in a chair, unconscious, bound and gagged.

"Let's go!" Multi said, and he and Coiley quietly walked into the room. Fluey stirred, and began to wake up. He looked up, and saw Multi and Coiley coming. He began shaking his head vigorously, and shouting something.

"Mmmph!" he yelled, struggling to break his bonds, or at least loosen his gag. "Mmmmph!"

"Hang on, Fluey," Multi said. "We'll have you out of this in a second."

But just as Coiley and Multi approached, they were hit in the back of the head, and knocked unconscious. Laughter was heard, and the Supreme Snapper came forward.

"I knew they'd be here sooner or later," he said. "Now, all that's left to do is get rid of you interfering Impossibles for good."

The Supreme Snapper then hit Fluey in the head with his gun, knocking him out cold. Then, he laughed, as he and a couple of his henchmen took the boys out of the room.

In the meantime, Phyllis was just finishing her search on Gilbert Specktrum, and SNAP.

"I should have known," she said, turning to Skittles. "Specktrum's a phony. He's working for SNAP. He's their number two agent."

Skittles barked. Phyllis printed out the document, grabbed it from the printer, and started out the door. She had to find Big D and give him this piece of information right away. He had stepped out of his office for who knows how long, and she couldn't wait for him to come back. But as she flung open the door to the hallway, who should be standing there but Specktrum himself.

"Specktrum!" she shouted, nervously.

"Going somewhere, Miss Dawson?" he asked, taking the printout out of Phyllis's hand. He skimmed through it, then crumpled it up, and threw it over his shoulder.

"You know, you're just as nosy as those stupid Impossibles," he said. "But it doesn't matter, now. SNAP has those Impossibles now, so we don't need their files anymore. But since you had to go stick your pretty little nose where it doesn't belong, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me!"

Skittles growled, and charged at Specktrum, barking her head off. She managed to bite him in the ankle as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" Specktrum yelled. Then he growled, and grabbed Skittles by the scruff of her neck.

"I'll take care of you here and now, you little pipsqueak!" he shouted, and he took her to Phyllis's desk. Phyllis ran over, and began pounding on his shoulder with her fists.

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" she yelled. Specktrum said nothing. He just shoved Phyllis to the floor for the time being. Then, he took the keys to the desk out of her purse, opened one of the desk drawers, dropped Skittles in, closed it, and then locked it. Skittles began whining and barking, pawing on the drawer to be let out.

"Skittles!" Phyllis gasped. She jumped to her feet, and ran for her desk, in order to sound the alarm, but Specktrum grabbed her before she could reach it, and clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from calling for help.

"I don't think so," he said, and he started to drag her out of the room. "I hate to do this to ya, baby, but it must be done. I know Big D won't try anything against SNAP once he finds out we've got his three best agents, but now I'm sure he'll do whatever SNAP says, when he learns we've also got his Gal Friday!"


	5. Impossi Pup to the Rescue

As Specktrum was trying to drag Phyllis out of the room (and she was putting up a pretty good fight), Skittles was trying to get out of the drawer. She didn't like this creep, and after what Phyllis had found out, she liked him even less! Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She barked three times, and in a sudden flash, became Impossi-Pup. She walked to the very back of the drawer, revved up, and hit the other end at full throttle, causing the drawer to fly out of the desk, and crash into the wall.

"Owwwoooooo!" she howled, as she streaked to Specktrum, and bit him right in the rear end.

"YEEEOOOOUCH!" Specktrum shouted, ultimately releasing Phyllis. Phyllis ran to her desk, but before she could reach it, Specktrum pulled out a gun, and aimed it at her.

"I'm not gonna waste anymore time with you, my little pretty," he said. "And once I take care of you, I'll get that little mutt!"

Suddenly, a flash went by, and knocked Specktrum's gun to the floor. Then the flash came back, and bit his wrist. Specktrum looked, and saw Skittles hanging on his wrist, and she wouldn't let go.

"I thought the bark was supposed to be worse than the bite!" he shouted. "Let go, you little runt!"

Skittles let go, and then sped to the desk. She grabbed a roll of masking tape out of the drawer she broke out of, and wrapped up Specktrum like a mummy. Then, she pushed him to the ground. Phyllis laughed, and hit a button on her desk console. A loud alarm began sounding throughout the building. Several agents would be there shortly to take care of Specktrum.

"Thanks, Impossi-Pup," Phyllis said, as she opened the window. "Now, you'd better go find the boys!"

Skittles barked, saluted, and shot out the window so fast, there was a slight breeze. She skidded to a halt on the sidewalk, and began sniffing. She knew it was going to be difficult to track the Impossibles in a city as large as Metropolis, but she was determined to find them.

Back at SNAP HQ, the boys were finally starting to come around, though all three of them had major headaches.

"Oooh, what hit me?" Multi asked.

"Man, I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks," Fluey groaned.

"Anybody get the license number of that truck?" Coiley said, dazedly.

The boys groaned, and then managed to get their bearings. Once they did, they found that they were in a dark room, and had been strapped to what appeared to be electric chairs, and hooked up to electrodes.

"I don't like the looks of this . . . ." Multi said, nervously.

"Where are we?" Coiley asked.

"SNAP headquarters," Fluey said. "I tried to warn you it was a trap."

"We should've known it was," Multi said. "But what happened anyway, Fluey?"

"Our leak turned out to be Specktrum," Fluey said. "Skittles was on to something. You know how she kept growling at him whenever she saw him. Anyway, I didn't know it at the time I decided to stand watch. He covered it well. At first, I didn't realize it was him."

"When did you realize it?" Coiley asked.

"Well, the phone rang and he answered it, so I picked up Phyllis's phone so I could catch the conversation, you know? Maybe get the inside scoop on this. Apparently, they heard me pick up the phone, but I don't know if Specktrum actually saw me . . . . my guess he probably did, because the next thing I know, he grabs me from behind, and knocks me out with his chloroform cologne."

"Well, I guess the question now is how do we get out of this mess?" Coiley asked. A light came on suddenly, and it was practically blinding. The Impossibles groaned.

"You don't!" the Supreme Snapper shouted, coming into the room. Then he laughed. "Welcome, boys. I hope you're comfortable."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Coiley asked.

"Well, I thought long and hard about it while you boys were sleeping," the Supreme Snapper said. "I thought of several methods, but I felt you boys would get quite a . . . . _charge_ out of this one."

"I _really_ don't like the sound of . . . ." Fluey started to say, but he was cut off when the Supreme Snapper threw a switch, and a few volts of electricity went into all three Impossibles. All three of them screamed in pain, until the Supreme Snapper cut the current.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he said, sinisterly. "Now, I _could_ turn up the juice and throw the switch again, and leave it running until you three are completely gone, but that won't be as much fun."

"Fun for who?" Multi asked.

"Let me tell you boys something," the Supreme Snapper said. "What's the fun of having captives when you can't torture them?"

The Supreme Snapper threw the switch again. More volts went through the boys, until the Supreme Snapper threw the switch again. The boys groaned. The Supreme Snapper laughed. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Oh man, I think we've had it this time, fellas!" Fluey shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Multi agreed. "We can't change into our superhero identities like this."

"And I don't think I have the strength to even try to get loose," Coiley said.

"Me neither," Fluey replied. "And with him standing there by the switch, even if we _tried_ to make a break for it, we'd get blasted with another jolt of electricity!"

"How right you are, boys!" the Supreme Snapper shouted again, throwing the switch for a third time. He wasn't sending a lethal dose into them (not yet, anyway), but it was enough for them to feel those volts going through their system.

Meanwhile, Skittles was sniffing around the street. She wished that, along with super speed, her sense of smell had increased. Then she'd have a bit of an easier time tracking the boys down. She continued sniffing a bit, and finally managed to pick up the Impossi-Mobile's scent. Her feet began spinning, and then she took off like a shot down the street. She skidded to a halt where the Impossi-Mobile was parked, and then sniffed around some more. She looked up at an old building across the street. Strange lights were coming from one of the windows, and she could hear tortured screams coming from that room. The screams stopped when the light went out. Skittles growled. She recognized the screams. It was the Impossibles! Now she was _really_ mad! No one was gonna mess with her friends and get away with it! She took a few steps back, revved up, and charged for the building, flying straight up to the top floor, where the strange lights were coming from, and smashing through the window. She didn't even stop there. She sailed right into the Supreme Snapper. The force of her collision caused the Supreme Snapper to stumble backwards out of the room, and into the hall, all the way into another room, across the hall. Skittles managed to slam the door shut, and then she went into the room her friends were in. She zoomed to Multi, and began pulling on one of the wrist straps that held him to the chair.

"Skittles!" he shouted. "That's it, girl! Keep pulling!"

"Come on, Skittles!" Fluey encouraged. "Atta girl! You can do it!"

"Just a little more, Skittles!" Coiley shouted.

Skittles growled, tugged, and chewed, until finally, the strap snapped off. Multi then unstrapped his chest, other wrist, and his ankles, and then went to unstrap Coiley and Fluey. Skittles helped out by chewing on Fluey's straps, just to save some time. Within minutes, the boys were free.

"All right!" Fluey shouted. "Way to go, Impossi-Pup!"

Skittles barked happily, and suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"We'd better do the quick change bit before the Supreme Snapper opens the door!" Coiley said.

Multi and Fluey agreed. Skittles barked, and took a couple of steps back to give the boys some room. In a flash, they changed to the superhero Impossibles. It was at that moment the door was flung open, and the Supreme Snapper walked in. He didn't look very happy, and he looked even less happy when he saw the Impossibles in superhero form.

"Oh crud," he said.

"You got that right, fella!" Fluey shouted. "Now to take care of that machine of yours. I'll get a real charge out of this! Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey converted to liquid and shot forward, splashing over the console that operating the electric chairs. And since we all know water and electricity don't mix, sparks definitely flew. Multi, Coiley, Skittles, and the Supreme Snapper took a couple of steps back, and cringed as the machine crackled, snapped, and blew practically every fuse in the building! Skittles hid behind Multi's leg, and began whimpering. Finally, the sparks and crackles died down, and the machine was dead. The electric chairs were rendered useless. Fluey morphed back to solid, and staggered over to his friends. He was completely singed, and a little groggy. That one took a heck of a lot out of him!

"Fluey, are you okay?" Coiley asked.

"Wow!" Fluey shouted, dazedly. "Man, did I ever get a charge outta _that_! Let me tell you guys something, that was electrifying!"

"He's okay," Multi and Coiley said in unison. They knew when Fluey started on the bad puns, he was fine.

"You Impossibles are impossible!" the Supreme Snapper shouted. "Just look at what you've done! You've short circuited my machine!"

"Yeah, well," Fluey said. "Your machine short circuited me, so we're even!"

"Just wait'll I get my hands on you!" the Supreme Snapper shouted, and pulled out his gun. Quickly, Multi duplicated.

"Give it up," he said. "You're surrounded!"

"Not for long!" the Supreme Snapper shouted, and he began firing at the Multi's. Soon, they were all gone.

"Ha, ha!" the Supreme Snapper shouted. "I got 'em all!"

"Except the original!" Multi shouted.

"I'm out of here!" the Supreme Snapper shouted. Before he could go, Coiley stretched out his arm, and caught the Supreme Snapper by the back of his coat.

"Gotcha!" he shouted.

"Not for long!" the Supreme Snapper said. He managed to slip out of his coat, which revealed a jet pack on his back. He activated it, and took off out the window.

"After him, fellas!" Coiley shouted.

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted in unison, and shot out the window. Unfortunately, the Supreme Snapper was moving too fast.

"There he goes!" Coiley shouted.

"Let's get to the Impossi-Jet!" Multi shouted, and the boys (and Skittles) raced to the car. They converted to Impossi-Jet and took off.

"If you think you can catch me, you're nuts!" the Supreme Snapper shouted. He took a vile out of his pocket, and poured it into his jet pack. Then he blasted off so fast, the Impossibles couldn't have caught him.

"Something tells me Reggie's rocket fuel was in that vile," Fluey said.

"How are we gonna catch him now?" Coiley asked.

"We aren't," Multi said, holding up Skittles. "Skittles is. She's the only one who can catch up to him now. Okay, Impossi-Pup. Sic him!"

Skittles barked, revved up, and took off like a shot after the Supreme Snapper. The Supreme Snapper was gloating about his get away, when something smashed into his jet pack, rendering it useless.

"Oh no," he said. The jet pack sputtered, and the Supreme Snapper fell. Luckily, he landed in a nearby lake. Skittles barked, and zoomed down, splashing down in the lake, and biting the Supreme Snapper on the rear.

"YEEEOUCH!" the Supreme Snapper shouted. Unfortunately for him, Skittles wouldn't let go. By this time, the Impossibles caught up with them.

"It's the end of the line, Snapper," Coiley said. "Your organization is through!"

"Give up!" Multi shouted.

"Yes! Yes, I give up!" the Supreme Snapper yelled. "I'll do anything you say! Just get this crazy mutt off of me!"

The Impossibles laughed, and the Supreme Snapper was taken to jail. All the other agents of SNAP were apprehended shortly afterwards. That meant that the security leak had definitely been plugged up. Two days later, Big D called the entire agency to the auditorium. The Impossibles were on the stage with him this time around.

"For heroic efforts and going above and beyond the call of duty," Big D said. "It is my duty to induct you, Impossi-Pup, into the Secret Security Headquarters as an official agent. Agent Impossi-Pup."

The audience cheered. Skittles began barking, and wagging her tail. Then, she began licking Multi's face happily.

"You're an official part of the team now, girl," he said, stroking her back. Skittles barked, and snuggled into Multi's arms. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The End


End file.
